Brother Lost
by DTakersGurls
Summary: A slight reworking of Ritchie's death scene in FDTD. Update It's not a slight reworking anymore now it's an AU story. it changes the endign of the movie completely.
1. Chapter 1

Hot tears flooded Seth's eyes. He furiously wiped at his eyes as he watched his little brother scream in agony.

"It…fuckin hurts." Ritchie Gecko whispered. He coughed sending rivulets of blood flowing from his mouth. Seth's heart felt like it was being ripped apart. His brother was dying and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to save him. No hospitals nearby. All the vampires had been killed but they had locked the door before and they were unable to get out. Seth looked up and saw the Fuller's still trying to force the door open.

Seth looked back down at his brother. His face had become even paler and more blood coursed down his throat where that vampire bitch bit him. But her got her. She's now residing in hell along with all her other friends.

He gently placed a hand on Ritchie's head, smoothing his matted hair back. Suddenly he turned his head he violently coughed blood onto the floor. He turned his face back to gaze at his worried brother.

"Fucking…B…Bitch…" He mumbled around a mouthful of blood. The youngest of the Gecko brother's eyes began to gloss over. A sheen of cold sweat broke out on Ritchie's face, causing the blood to run rampant down his cheeks.

Seth's began to hyperventilate. But he managed to appear calm. He kept trying to comfort his brother. He gently ruffled his hair as he swallowed the burning lump in his throat.

"Hey Buddy…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I fucked things up. It wasn't supposed t be like this. We were going to be so fucking happy in El Ray. I love you Ritchie."

Ritchie blinked as he struggled to hear him. He sounded so damn far away. He looked at his brother before the darkness claimed him.

"Love….y…you too…Seth." He whispered. Suddenly his head rolled to the side. Seth watched as Ritchie let out the last breath of his life. His eyes drifted close.

Seth let out a choked sob. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he cradled his brother's bloodied body in his arms. He buried his face in Ritchie's chest, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I…couldn't save you. I'm a goddamned fucking idiot!" He screamed into his brother's bloodied chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth faintly heard Jacob yelling to him. They needed help opening the door. He wiped at his eyes with his bloody sleeve. As he straightened up he saw Ritchie smiling up at him with that smile he only reserved for him.

"What the…" Seth stares wide-eyed at him. Ritchie's grin becomes wider.

Seth dropped back down to one knee beside Ritchie. He squeezed his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Fuck! I thought you were dead!" He slapped his brother across the top of his head. "Don't ever fucking do that to me! Jesus!"

Ritchie just continued staring up at his brother with the same grin…looking even more psychotic than he usually does.

"Come on. We got work to do." He grabbed his younger brother by the arm, hauling him to his feet. "We got us some fuckin vampire to kill." Ritchie laughed.

"Sorry bro…but no. you aren't going to kill any more of them."

"And why not?" Seth asked while picking up a wooden stake. He didn't see his brother transform. He straightened back up.

Without warning Ritchie launched himself at Seth, ripping out a rather large chunk of flesh from the side of his neck.

Seth screamed loudly as he stumbled backwards. Holding his neck, while staring at his little brother in shock.

Blood flowed down the front of his shirt, dripping onto the floor. "You fucking bit me Ritchie!" God the pain was unbearable. He couldn't stop the tears of pain that rolled down his dirty cheeks.

Ritchie advanced closer. His lips and chain dripping with Seth's blood. He smiled a predator's smile as he continued stalking the wounded man.

Seth continued stumbling backwards until he tripped and landed on his back on the steps of the stage. He blindly groped for anything he could find as a weapon.

Ritchie licked the blood from his lips. "Why…fight…me. Your already…dead…Seth."

The loss of blood was beginning to get to him. His vision swam before him. Everything began blurring together.

"I.." Dark blood bubbled from his mouth as he tried to speak. "I'm not going out as one of...those fuckers."

Ritchie watched his brother. This is fun…watching him suffer. Watching the life drain from him.

"Your going to join us!" Ritchie pounced on Seth, pinning the dying man to the steps. Holding him by the lapels, he grazed his teeth over the bloodied neck.

Suddenly Seth's hand came out from under his back, holding a chair leg. Before he had any tie to react, Seth slammed it into Ritchie's chest.

He fell backwards screaming. His body twitched violently. Suddenly the grotesque face turned back into the brother he had known.

Tears were running down Seth's face as he watched his brother stare at him. Confusion in his eyes.

"W…why? Seth…"

Seth dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I had to...you were a fucking vampire! I had to!"

Even through the pain Ritchie could see Blood pouring like a river from Seth.

"S…Seth…did I…bite you? I'm…sorry…"

Seth crawled over to his brother, his legs could no longer support him. He managed to make to his brother's side.

"It's not your fault. I'll see ya real soon, Ritchie."

He pushed the stake harder. Within a few seconds Ritchie's body went up in smoke. Leaving nothing behind but the chair leg.

He could hear the voices urging him to kill. He could feel the hunger for blood rising. He closed his eyes tightly. _So this is it…I'm going to die In a fucking titty bar!_

He had to do it. He was not going to live out his existence as a damn vampire. He opened his eyes to see the chair leg laying in what used to be his brother.

He weakly rolled over and picked it up. With a gasp of pain he rolled back on to his back. He held the makeshift stake over his heart. If he thought about he probably wouldn't do it. So he rammed it hard as he could.

Seth let out an agonized scream of pain as it sunk into his chest. He let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead as he tried to pull it down into his heart. He had lost so much blood he wasn't strong enough.

"Dad! I found him!" he heard Kate yelling for her father. She began crying when she saw the stake half buried in his chest.

Jacob pulled her away from him. He could see that Seth was still alive and not undead.

"What happened?" Jacob asked calmly. Trying not to upset his kids any further.

"Ritchie….Bit...me." Even more blood pooled around the dying man's body. "I'm…I…Staked him…I tried to…stake...myself."

Jacob patted Seth on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about this, son. I'm sorry about your brother. I really am." He placed his hands on the end of the stake. "I'm sorry I have to do this. Maybe you and your brother can find peace."

Seth nodded and gritted his teeth, waiting for it to pierce his heart. They said a person's life flashes before their eyes before they die. He felt remorse. He couldn't save his brother. He regretted all those innocent people that he and Ritchie killed.

His eyes sight began fading more and more until he couldn't see at all. But h could still hear. He heard the prayer that Jacob said for him. And he heard Kate crying.

He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his chest. It felt like someone was sitting on him but it didn't hurt.

_Here I come Ritchie. _Was his last thoughts before the world went completely dark.


End file.
